1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine including separate crankshaft end sections to which reciprocating pistons of the engine are connected by connecting rods. The crankshaft end sections are each drivingly connected to a countershaft through a releasable indexing drive connection and the countershaft is in turn drivingly connected to the cam shaft of the engine.
Prior patents disclosing similar structures are classified in Class 123, subclasses 52 A, 58 AB, 198 F and DIG. 7.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of previously known structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 861,205, 4,069,839, 4,389,985, 4,394,854 and 4,399,784.
However, the structures disclosed in the above-mentioned patents do not utilize the combination of structural features incorporated in the instant invention to provide a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine which may be conveniently operated on either of two different sets of cylinders in the improved manner disclosed.